Dangerous Love
by DEbsMuf
Summary: Sarah is a teenager who falls in love with the wrong boy.What will she choose?Is there anything special about her?How is Alec going to act?Many questions,many answers.Review please!
1. The trip

**Dangerous love**

First FAnfic so be kind! Small chapters at the beggining but I hope to make them bigger in and REview!

**1. The trip**

"Sarah come and help me with these bags here!"

"Right now mum!" I had no other choice I thought. In all my life I lived as a ordinary girl , going to school (getting great marks I have to admit) , help my parents at the house and living in a middle class family in general. In my 15 almost years nothing extremely special ever happened to me. Neither did I expect anything to happen… However I would love a luxurious life and some fame – but these are just dreams. Now I'm satisfied with doing things I fancy, like going shopping, dancing and learning languages. Oh yes, I love learning!

But yet I'm just fluent in English and some French too. You see, in Greece you are most likely to learn Italian, Spanish, English ,French and Deutsch. And yet, their all so useful for travelling abroad! Did I mention I love travelling? Or that I'm going to Italy this week? Oh God, I'm so happy! Staying in Italy for a month is fantastic!

This trip has been planned since winter and I'm supposed to go alone with my older sister. We are sure to have an experience of a life-time! No doubt that we won't stop buying hot mini shorts and summer dresses! Nevertheless I should stop imagine these things and start packing. What the heck am I going to take with me? I want everything in my suitcase!

**3 days later**

Finally, I'm finished packing and ready to leave! Hard to say how I feel! Just excited! Luckily Italy is close to Greece so the flight will not take long.

And yeap, I was right. Only 2-2.5 hours and guess what! I'm in Italy!

At the moment we are having a tour through Rome but actually we are not to stay here! We have rent an apartment in a small Neolithic town, Volterra!

I've heard that it is an amazing place to visit. And there's a castle I want to visit right now!

"Come on Sarah be patient!" my sister Natalie told me.

"I'm doing my best." I laughed. In reality I was smiling and chuckling all the time. That's what I do when I'm happy.

After 3 hours we were in Volterra. No comments. It just fascinates me.

Narrow roads, small houses and of course la Piazza di Priori. And the Castle!

Unfortunately, I had to wait till tomorrow to get in. A woman with inhuman beauty approached as earlier and offered us a tour in it. In fact, I was completely taken by her beauty. Every single girl would want to look like her.

However, there was something strange in all these. I was sure about that.

And these violet eyes she had, and her very pale skin and the perfection…

I probably become crazy with the science fiction novels I read. My sister told me to stop acting like that. She was right I think.. What may go wrong in such a quite place?


	2. Something's wrong

**2. Something's wrong**

The next day I woke up early in the morning although, I have only slept for 4 hours. You know, when you're on holidays you have to have fun to the fullest. I had breakfast at the motel where we stay for now, which is fortunately very cheap but without missing luxury. Natalie came down half an hour later still yawning.

"'Morning Natalie. Ready? Have breakfast fast cause we are having a tour remember?"

"Relax sister. We still have an hour till that."

Oh, I often lose connection with time. Maybe this time it is because my willingness to visit the castle.

On my way to my room, my eyes caught two handsome Italian boys. How could I not have seen them before? Italians seem to be great. In addition, holidays need some flirt right?

Natalie and me arrived at the place we have been told for the tour before anyone else. More people approached as time went by, however we were not more than 20. It was a cloudy day, perhaps it was going to rain so this gives an explanation to our small number. Then, the perfect young lady arrived, once again stunning. She was wearing somehow provoking clothes but not showing any skin at all. I wondered how she could manage the heat of the atmosphere.

But no time for thoughts. I just wanted to go in. Her sweet voice called us to follow her and we acted like robots. The way to the castle had nothing interesting at all. A young secretary welcomed us. She was beautiful but not like our leader. We continued to walk through narrow paths but suddenly I felt strange. I felt danger. I stopped walking. My sister pulled me by my wrist but I resisted.

"I don't want to go in" I said.

"Sarah please! What's going on with you? You wanted like crazy to come and now you just give up?"

"I just don't go"

My sister took a position like she was ready to slap me.

"Hey girls, is there a problem? A ringing voice told us. It was the leader. How did she heard us? We were whispering!

"I don't feel very well" I told her not looking at her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of" she smiled.

"I doubt that" I insisted. Now the smile was gone. I was destroying the tour.

"Well, you can stay with Gianna, the secretary, but your sister may come"she said.

"I would rather stay with "Natalie told her. I was surprised that se didn't force me to go in.

"Ok, stay with Gianna and stay together!"

It was obvious that she was annoyed by the situation but I don't understand why that much.

We did as we were told. Nevertheless the door from which we got into the reception area was locked. It was like a prison now! I felt more and more bad.

I wasn't the only one. Gianna was anxious, too. My sister was totally relaxed. Maybe she was trying to relax me too in this way but I'm not sure. It is surprisingly interesting that the secretary did nothing to help me like she knew that something's gonna happen which would make me worse. Barely half a minute have past, though.


	3. Freaked out!

**Freaked out!**

I have to admit I was embarrassed. But I was sure something was going to happen. In reality, I was surprised by myself for being so afraid... It seems I was right to be. SCREAMS! Only that we could here out of sudden! My sister almost fell down . On the contrary, I was not afraid that much now and that was very very strange. Natalie almost had a heart attack. I was like telling her "I told you" and Gianna acted like nothing had happened, like she is used to these screams.

"What the hell?" I asked Gianna.

"Sit down and help your sister. This is the only thing you can do".

I started to feel the fear again. The screaming had stopped but it was our time now.

"Here you are. Thanks for keeping them Gianna" said the known stunning woman with a smirk on her lips.

"You're welcome Heidi". So that's her name. At least we were getting to know each other if that even helped.

We watched that short conversation with puppy eyes. I didn't mind being killed, I only felt sorry about my parents. They would regret this trip for all their life.

"Follow me" Heidi ordered us. For the first time I saw her eyes like this. They were burgundy, they had such a strong red color. Odd, uh? Natalie could barely move on. I helped her giving my hand. She watched me with disappointed eyes like asking for sorry for not hearing me when I told her something's was wrong with the whole situation. I didn't want her to feel that we way. Nobody was to blame for this.

A minute later we passed through huge doors and we entered a huge hall which looked like a throne room. Maybe it was one as only three strange and probably precious chairs were the only furniture in the room. My attention however caught the people in there. They were dressed In grey and black cloaks and had the same appearance like Heidi. If we were to die, we would have met at least the most beautiful creatures in the world.

Because of their similarity they looked like a family. I had some crazy ideas about what they really are but I couldn't even imagine being vampires. Yes, vampires! I loved vampire stories but these hear could not be ! They did not look like the traditional vampires with fangs and moreover they could appear in the daylight.I thought I was going I had no other clues.

" Oh, welcome little girls" the voice of one of the "men" told us.

"My name is Aro. These are my brothers, Cauis and Marcus". I watched the two of them, Cauis the one with almost white-blonde hair and Marcus with long black hair like Aro. His next words were like an attack with a sword. "We are the leaders of the Volturi, the most powerful coven of the vampire world"

Natalie and I were out of breath. How can it be possible that these creatures really exist ? I mean, I always wanted to exist but never becoming a meal to them. There was not anymore doubt that the other people of the group had been drained of their blood. I wondered why they even talked to us. We are supposed to be eaten right?


	4. Hope?

**Hope?**

"Vampires?" I trembled.

"Yes, and I think you have already thought that" said Aro and before I could even understand he was holding my hand. My sister waited quietly.

"I was right…" I didn't understand what Aro meant by that.

"What do you wait? Drink us! I can not stand waiting more knowing I will die!" this was the first time Natalie spoke.

"The girl has a point here!" it was Cauis who said that. OK, now we didn't have any hope.

"No brother, their not our meal". Aro's words sounded so perfect.

"What? Aro, they're humans! What are you planning to do with them? They know about our existence. Humans who know about us either are killed or turned vampires." Caius was out of his mind. But what he said sounded totally confusing. They were not to kill us but then? Turn us!

Aro left my hand and caught my sister's. I couldn't understand his tactic.

"Well, you Sarah, seem to be special. There probably many potentials.. But… I'm not sure about your sister."

"What do you mean by that?

"Let me explain. I have the special ability of reading all the thoughts you ever had with one single touch. When you came here you didn't want to come in and stayed outside. Even if I have never told you about our nature you would try to find out what happened here. I decided to meet you and after reading your thoughts I believe that if you are turned you would have a special ability as a vampire. But that's not sure for your sister…"

It took me some time to consider all this. I wanted to learn more.

"So what are we going to do now? Will you change me? I asked.

"No, not so soon young when you become an adult. As for your sister, maybe we could turn her too. Marcus sees a strong relationship between you two".

I was too tired to consider how he could see that. Perhaps another of these "special abilities". I was a bit relieved. But then I remember my parents!

"I cannot do that to my parents. They will be devastated. They will search for us."I said with a low voice and then look at Natalie. She was thinking of that, too.

"Nobody said life is fair ladies. Now you can go to rest. Heidi, they know you better so show them their rooms. Be careful not to get lost"

We nodded and headed to the way Heidi showed us.

Not far away, almost near the secretary's office. We entered a nice decorated room where there was a small bed.

"You will rest here for now until we get beds for your rooms. Don't ask why there are no beds. We cannot sleep. And whatever you want ask Gianna to offer you." Said Heidi and then disappeared.

"Sarah, you may not believe that but I'm not afraid anymore. Not after he told us we were not going to die". My sister really surprises me from time to time.

"What will we do with our parents? I reminded her.

"We have time for this. Firstly, we need to know more about them" she said while taking a seat at the bed. I was glad my sister was back normal.

Gianna walked in smiling and asked us if we needed anything. Actually we were quite hungry. After some minutes she was back with sandwiches. She took a seat because I wanted to talk to her.

"Are they going to change you too? I asked.

"That's a possibility. That's what I hope. I'm kept here because of this hope and because I work for them without revealing their secret. What happened to you?

"They said we will be changed. Because of something special and this kind of staff". I could see the disappointment at her face. I knew she became jealous.

"It seems some people are more lucky" she said while being upset.

"I only see it us a hope for staying alive. In addition, we need to learn more about them. Can you do anything for this?". She stood up and nodded. She didn't comment on my first words. She tried to smile but unsuccessfully. I felt bad. She wanted so much to become one of them and she can't and we are supposed to be turned without our willingness.

"You know, I don't have any problem of becoming a vampire" I was now reassured. My sister was the same crazy I was! I laughed and it sounded so great. It was nice to be able to keep our happiness. For now at least.

An hour later Gianna knocked and came once again in. She seemed to be in a better mood now.

"In the afternoon Felix and Demetri will show you the place. Oh, and I'm leaving now. You will be given to eat in a couple of hours. Please stay here. Bye"

"Thank you Gianna"we told her.

Exploring the place would be fun I thought. Yet, I want to meet all the vampires! They're crazy beautiful! We decided to take a nap. You never know what they will make you do.

A couple of hours later we heard knocks at the door. A male vampire entered. That was the biggest shock of my life so far! Totally handsome. Totally unique. Even the most beautiful human boy could not be compared to him. And guess what? He was a boy. A boy at my age probably.

"This is for you. And I'm Alec. Aro said to get to know us".

I tried not to look stupid and just said thanks. After he left my sister looked at me.

"Imagine meeting the others. You will die of love" she laughed!

"Shut up! He was just good-looking"

"Yeah Sarah, just relax now"she was still laughing!

"Eat your food Natalie!"

We were in a happy mood at least. My mind however had other projects. I was thinking over him. I had the chance to stay alive. Is there any hope I can speak to him again?


	5. Author's note

Author's note

You may find many mistakes in my writing but I want to remind you that I am Greek so I'm not very used to English. In addition, sometimes I do not even notice my mistakes so as to correct them. Sorry guys


	6. Some info please!

**Some info please!**

Our meal was REALLY big! And very delicious, too. You do not demand vampires to serve you like this! Just like they know what humans prefer! We ate almost all of it and later we had a stomachache but who cares! I was thinking of that boy for the most of the time. Natalie would make fun of me, really frustrating!

It was afternoon and two men called Felix and Demetri I think were supposed to show us the place. I was looking forward to it!

A minute later there were knocks at the door. The two vampires stood at the door starring at us. The one was really frightening. He was huge, very muscular, very tall , all very! The other one looked more normal. Both were handsome, in a different way.

"Are you two Felix and Demetri? Natalie asked.

"Yeah. I'm Felix"The muscular guy said.

"And I'm Demetri. Would you like to join us in a castle tour?

"We have a bad experience with tours" I answered joking.

"There's no need to worry. Orders say not to kill you. Come on. Ladies first." Demetri told us smiling.

"Thank you very much, you are so kind" my sister said looking at him. I heard Felix sighed. No one complimented him. Oh poor Felix!

We continued through many corridors. I tried to memorize the whole way but it was quite difficult. We saw the library, a very large living room and we were told where the other bedrooms are. Heidi told us that they don't sleep. So why do they needed bedrooms? Privacy, I thought. We didn't get in all the rooms. We just saw where each room is located.

"You can come here whenever you want. Try to be careful though" the muscular guy mentioned.

"Do not try to escape. It won't be difficult to find you" Demetri mentioned too.

"No, no purpose. However, Don't you think it is more essential to learn about you? Vampire things? I really wanted to learn everything about them.

"Be patient. You need to know where you will sleep,don't you? Felix answered.

"Is our bedroom already made?" Heidi told us they needed beds!

"BedroomS. And not only these." Felix answered once again.

So we were having separate bedrooms and what else is ready? Before we could visit our bedrooms we were headed to a kitchen!

"Why do you have a kitchen? You do not use it right? Natalie asked before I could do so.

"We didn't have one. We got one for you. I hope you know how to cook" Demetri said and I was shocked. A whole kitchen made for us?

Not far away from the kitchen our bedrooms were located. They were quite nice and luckily not extravagant. I couldn't stand another special offer for our accommodation. As we hadn't got yet our information about them we invited the two vampires in the kitchen so as to discuss.

"Would you like some coffee?" Natalie asked laughing.

"Just water" Demetri answered and Felix laughed at the same time.

"We could be great friends. You will be my vampire friends. Every girl would be jealous of me!" I said smirking.

"Never know" Felix said chuckling. " So what do you wanna know?"

"All about you. Your abilities"

Demetri started first.

"Our heart does not beat anymore. We do not need to blink or breath or move"

Felix continued "But if we want to, we run so fast you cannot see us and we have incredible strength. We may talk too quietly and fast too. We can hear from kilometers away… and see too.

My mouth fell listening to all these. So did my sister's.

They continued a bit more and they told us about special abilities and their owns. Demetri was the best tracker in the world. Felix did not have one. But he was the strongest vampire. He was quite angry not to consider his strength as a special ability. However it seems he has a lot of humor.

"Time has passed. You could watch TV if you want. Then go to bed" Demetri told us and set off with Felix. "Oh, something vital. Try not to do anything and bleed. We cannot resist human blood."

No matter how polite they can be, I have to remember they're vampires. We had better not to upset them. After watching some TV we decided to go to bed.

"Night Sarah. Tomorrow we could learn even more. And during these weeks we must think about you know what."

"Ok Natalie. Goodnight" my sister brought me back to the reality I wanted to forget. As I headed to bed I cleared my mind of these thoughts about my family and just thought again of the gorgeous boy. He is hard to forget! Hopefully tomorrow I would see him.


	7. Not the best day

**Not the best day**

I woke up early that morning. Last night was quite tiring but at least I slept very well. My new way of life has begun. Unfortunately, I didn't know if I should be convenient or not. After yawning for five minutes I moved to the bathroom (yes, each room had its bathroom) and I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Oh, I forgot to mention that Heidi has already brought our suitcases and has also bought us new clothes. I didn't have any idea how she knew what our size is and where our clothes were but I did not really mind.

After wearing black shorts, a red T-shirt and a pair of sneakers, I walked to my sister's room. She was still sleeping and I tried to wake up. I ended up laying next to her because I was still sleepy, though.

"I want to have breakfast" Natalie murmured.

"You have to leave the bed first. I guess I'm the one who will prepare your breakfast Madame" I replied smirking and stood up to go to the kitchen.

"I'm coming in ten minutes" Natalie told me while trying to open her eyes.

It seemed like these vampires wanted us to get fat. The fridge has everything inside. Milk, juices, eggs, meat, everything! I made some toasts and two cups of milk. Natalie showed up, now completely waken up.

"Do you have any idea what we are doing today?" she asked me while checking for some chocolate to pour into the milk.

"No. Not even a clue. They will show up right?" I hadn't completed my phrase when Aro walked in. In his black robe, he wasn't the best image for a morning.

"Good morning girls! I hope you slept well! You have already prepared your food, I see! I'm so glad you can take care of yourselves." He seemed to be so enthusiastic. He seemed less dangerous.

I spoke first. " Thank you sir. There is no need to worry about us."

"I know, I know. You can call me Aro…or master as time goes by…" the way he said calling him master brought a frightening feeling to me, but it didn't last long. Then he continued "Because of your good reputation I will let you roam at the castle on your own."

"That's quite good! We appreciate it." Now was my sister's time to talk.

Aro smiled and disappeared quickly. I had the chance to wonder around so I could meet the rest of the vampires and hopefully… Alec!

So, after finishing breakfast I left my sister do the dishes and I began exploring. It is quite strange to wake up and see no sunlight. I guessed I would be used to this. Firstly, I moved towards Gianna and sat at the chair in front of hair office.

"Good morning Gianna. I'm glad to see you again."

"Why?"

"Because I need to see humans!" I answered.

"Vampires are better. Don't forget that you will be feeding on humans in the future."she replied in a boring tone.

I understood she wasn't in the best mood so I left again and roamed through the corridors. Once in a while I would see thick doors standing in front of me but never pass through them. I didn't even know if I could be able to open them so I just continued my way through more and more corridors. There was no fear of losing my way. I would just call Demetri to find me and get me at the right place.

Later, I decided to go back and find Natalie. I walked through the library as she would always tell she would love to read all these books. Unexpectedly, someone else was there. Someone I wanted to talk but I was too ashamed of.

Alec was sitting inside and reading a heavy book. He was turning the pages fast. He might have understood my presence. I walked past him and just waved.

"Good morning. Do you need something" he said and I was too socked to answer.

"No thanks." That was the only thing I said. But then I found something to tell him so as to hear his voice again.

"Do you know where Demetri or Felix is? I asked him.

"No I haven't seen them." Alec replied and saw my disappointed face. He starred at me in the eyes and I blushed. He came closer and I started to tremble.

"They might already inform you but I will tell you again to be careful. Humans and vampires do not become friends ,ok? Master decided to keep you because he sees potential in you and we have to be protective and helpful to you. Not make a friendship."

That was a big shock. I have done nothing to him, why did he talked to me like this? I was totally angry and sad. Tears were ready to pour.

"At least not now…" he continued but it was too late to make it better. I left fast from the library and headed to my bedroom.

Natalie had seen me this upset and came in , stood a bit away of me and waited for me to explain.

"We have to live like humans till becoming adults in a place where vampires live and hate us! I do not blame them. Who has as a friend his food?" I was completely mad at the moment.

"Sarah, stop it! They do not hate us. They find it difficult to have us around, they do not have people living with them often!" she shouted at me.

I said nothing. Maybe she was right. I stepped out of the door to see Marcus.

He seemed so bored but instead of saying nothing he somehow encourage me.

"Girl, do not get upset. I'm here to say sorry if someone talked bad at you"

"No…no…" I tried to tell him nobody did something wrong. I didn't want to make Alec hate me but he cut my phrase.

"I promise things will get better for you." He said and then disappeared.

I felt guilty as Aro may had punished Alec for his behavior… I took the decision to go back at Alec and talked to him later.

Oh, I have taken another decision too. Not to tell anything to my parents. Not even one excuse. It was better that way. My sister had the same opinion. I have to admit it is really hard… I loved my parents and I don't want to imagine how sad they will be! Only becoming a vampire will relieve me a bit of this pain…

The rest of the day passed quietly.


	8. Getting used

**Getting used**

We were almost used in our new lifestyle. Almost a week has passed with the same routine. Waking up, cooking ( I have had great progress in this field ), eating unstoppable ( because when we would be changed we would be thin ), Demetri and Felix teasing us about our food and getting disgusted and finally going for walks in the afternoons. I liked it.

Aro would appear from time to time willing to offer us anything we wanted. There was only one thing I wanted to know from him and that was about Alec. No matter how bad he behaved to me, I was still worried for any kind of punishment. It was not only about Alec. Generally I didn't want to create problems with the vampires…

I walked towards the door for my daily walk. It seems I was about to get in trouble. Alec was there, looking straight at me. I lowered my eyes of embarrassment. I tried to ignore me as I thought he wasn't there for me. I was wrong. A few steps away from him I heard his sweet voice.

" Sorry" I heard. "I shouldn't have talked you this way"

I was sure he was made to apologize.

" No need to apologize. You just warned me" I said.

"It's not my job to warn you. And you will become one of us so you have the permit of knowing us and… having friendships…" he was going to continue but I stopped him.

"Oh, please I know you don't mean these. It is obvious you were made to tell all this stuff!" I didn't know what happened and I became so aggressive. I tried to make it better, " I hope you weren't punish…"

"You're lucky he wasn't" suddenly a girlish voice was heard.

I looked at the other side and saw a girl around Alec's age. She was supporting him… Well, a girlfriend maybe?

She passed next to me, and she smiled.

"No, Jane, Don't!" Alec shouted and Jane hissed. Seconds later she disappeared.

I didn't know what was going on but I waited for Alec to say something.

"Anyway, I wasn't punish. I'm a high ranked member, girl. I'm just not used to talk to humans." He said with a calm voice.

"I know… What was this girl about to do?" I asked confused.

"Jane…" he started.

"Yes, her" I said.

"Jane has a special gift. An extremely special gift. She can make the illusion of burning pain." He explained while heading at the upper floors of the castle. I followed him as it seemed I had one chance to talk with him without fighting.

"Oh, and so she's angry with me. It's ok friends are to support." I wasn't actually upset with her. I was real when I told him this words.

"She's not a friend" he said in a boring tone.

"Ok, girlfriend" I answered .

He chuckled. Oh my God, I made Alec chuckle!

"Neither friend, not girlfriend. Twin sister, yes. C'mon you saw a resemblance, didn't you?

I hadn't thought of that but he was right. Jane was the same age like him and had similar features.

"I can't deny you look alike" I said. Then I heard some human voices and I understood it was feast time. "Time for some fresh blood" I joked.

"Yeah… it smells good…" he replied.

"Will you disappear again for a week?" I blushed while asking him that but I was dying to know when I would see him again.

"I'm always here. Ask your buddies to tell you where my room is. Visit me if you want"

I couldn't believe Alec told me to visit him. However, instead of commenting to this, I asked something weird.

"Do you feel sad or something like that for the people you kill?"

"No" he answered and run to his meal.

I had doubts about Alec and his strange behavior. He seemed good but under this he seemed to be somehow sadistic like the others. As time went by I would be able to learn more about him.

It took me half an hour to find Natalie. She was at a huge corridor, decorated with plenty of paintings, with –who else- Felix and Demetri. Heidi was also there. They were satisfied with their meal and they were transferring their impressions to my sister.

I walked closer and laughed.

"Someone is disgusted by this blood information" I said looking at Natalie.

" I will have a full description of our dinner , I promise." Natalie said starring at the others.

Everyone laughed and my sister did what she said. While having dinner, she talked about each taste she had in her mouth and had the guys smell the food.

I was thinking of asking them to show me Alec's room but I decided to let it for tomorrow. Or a few days later. Otherwise Alec would understand that I'm crazy for him.

I sat on my bed bringing the memories of today's dialogue with Alec in my head. He was freaking awesome. And he smelled so damn good. I slept hoping to see him in my dreams.


End file.
